


Your Sweet and Weary Head

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Frodo is asleep.Bilbo enjoys a moment of calm.





	Your Sweet and Weary Head

Bilbo tucked Frodo in to his bed and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He slowly left the room and walked back to the kitchen of his smial where Thorin and Dwalin were waiting for him. He smiled as he watched the two friends conversing in low tones at the table, their half finished meals forgotten.

Bilbo passed by them on his way to the stove to make a pot of tea, giving Thorin a quick peck on the cheek as he brushed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

" Did the lad stop crying?" Dwalin asked quietly.

"Yes, I think he just got over tired and upset," Bilbo sighed. "I can't imagine what the past few months have been like for him. First losing his parents, then living with his cousins, a very rowdy bunch of children and he's such a quiet boy, and the idea of leaving the Shire all together." Bilbo rubbed his temples and reached blindly for his favorite tea tin. "I told him a few stories about Lord Elrond's sons in Rivendell and he eventually fell asleep."

"Those rediculous twins need a good scolding from Dís... It would set them straight," Thorin said with a frown. Bilbo rolled his eyes when Dwalin only nodded seriously. The hobbit listened to the two bicker about Dís and her skills while he steeped and drank his tea, enjoying the calm and happiness between the two that he had enjoyed seeing on their long trip from the Lonely Mountain. Things were so hectic in Erebor that he hardly ever got to spend time relaxing with anyone but Thorin. It made him almost miss the days of the quest. 

Almost.

"When do you want to leave?" Thorin said after a while. Bilbo frowned.

"Not for a few more days. We'll need to pack everything for Frodo and speak with-"

"Don't worry about it now," Thorin said, cutting off Bilbo's worried rambling before it had even really begun. "Why don't you head off to bed while Dwalin and I clean up?" Bilbo nodded.

"Alright."

That night when Frodo climbed into bed and tucked himself in between Bilbo's chest and Thorin's strong arms, Bilbo finally relaxed and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep. 

He'd worry about tomorrow when it got there. 

Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, but it's all my brain could do today. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Title is from Into The West.


End file.
